<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Preservation by TyrantLizardKing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898298">Preservation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantLizardKing/pseuds/TyrantLizardKing'>TyrantLizardKing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Includes many small details, Intrigue, Large Cast, Motivations, Suspense, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantLizardKing/pseuds/TyrantLizardKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron makes an unexpected rational decision in the war on Cybertron. Will it go heeded by the Autobots?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Change of pace here, I'm a HUGE Transformers fan and had this idea pop into my head one night before bed, which I handwrote and later transcripted into Google Docs. Honestly not sure where it will go but I wanted what I had out here anyways.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Some Energon for you, my lord?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Megatron held out his chalice with no voiced response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be pleased to know the war effort has been going smoothly.” Starscream spoke as he poured from the prized bottle. “Onslaught just reported a large gain in territory towards Simfur, thanks to the arrival of Sixshot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His leader drank from the chalice, still silent. The grounds outside his citadel rumbled with the sounds of warfare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And my Seekers’ bombing raid was successful; Doubledealer reports that we struck a decisive blow to the Autobots’ munitions supplies.” The former senator patted himself on the chest, proud of his report.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spit bursted from Megatron’s lips, breaking his quietness. “This mix is putrid! Who was the brewer?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starscream took a step back. “R-Rippersnapper, my lord.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bah!” Megatron rose from his throne and approached a window, watching the carnage below him. Autobot and Decepticon alike slaughtered one another across the battlefield, with neither gaining any ground. To an onlooker, it was little more than a futile conflict, a</span>
  <span>nd that was what the Decepticon leader expressed aloud. “All of it is growing meaningless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My lord?” Starscream’s wings adjusted slightly in his confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His leader’s silver head turned to glance at his second-in-command. “Do you remember, Starscream, why I was spurred to rise up from the wretched mines of Luna 2?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sought revolution.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanted reform; an end to the Functionist society on Cybertron and the plague of Primes that dominated our people under their gluttonous rule.” The Seeker hoped he’d recounted his leader’s motivations accurately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” was Megatron’s initial answer, before his gaze returned to the outside battle. “But this…” His voice paused at the sound of a thunderous explosion from a large bomb “...was not the future I set out to create.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Seeker commander shook his head. “I’m afraid you’ve lost me, sire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A glowing yellow eye appeared from the shadows. “It would appear our master is feeling regret.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this, Starscream scoffed. “And you would know how that feels, Shockwave?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” The scientist stepped into full view. “Even before my empurata, that was not an emotion I had experienced. But that does not mean I am incapable of describing it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Explain to me, then, why this is happening after one million stellar cycles of our war?” Starscream could rarely tolerate such a cold bot like Shockwave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time brings change in every Cybertronian. Our average lifespan is far beyond the organics I have studied, so we experience the effects of aging emotions at a slower pace.” Shockwave’s answer was blunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A scoff from Starscream. “How insightful of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough.” Megatron bellowed. “Soundwave, come forth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last of Megatron’s lieutenants revealed himself now. “How may I serve you, Lord Megatron?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His leader raised one brow. “I wish to know the latest on Optimus Prime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soundwave’s chest hummed. “Buzzsaw’s latest report indicates he is planning to take control of Crystal City.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starscream’s smile at this was cut off by Megatron’s response. “Good, let him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good? Good?! THAT’S THE CITY WE’RE IN RIGHT NOW!” Starscream hastily approached his leader’s stiff form. “Mighty Megatron, you must be malfunctioning. Perhaps some rest is what you need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” The gladiator brushed him off. “Soundwave, relay to Hun-Gurrr and Snaptrap that our forces are to vacate Crystal City, effective immediately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At once, my lord.” Soundwave made for a communication station.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shockwave, inform Straxus at Darkmount to prepare for our arrival in two solar cycles, and then be ready to take whatever you need with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Acknowledged.” The scientist departed for his lab, leaving the Seeker alone with their leader.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No, no!” Starscream protested. “Crystal City is a vital position that we hold! Are you just going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand </span>
  </em>
  <span>it over to the Autobots?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Precisely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-but I had nearly finalized my ambush plan with the Terrorcons!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then redesign it for when Optimus inevitably sends a force to attack Darkmount.” Megatron snarled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...y-yes, of course my lord.” The air commander turned to leave, but decided to seek out a quick answer. “If I may, my liege?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>sigh</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Speak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What brought upon this decision?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One word was all Megatron used to explain. “Preservation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Preserva- ah, yes yes! You wish for us to regroup at Darkmount and combine Straxus’ forces with our own to overwhelm the Autobots in a devastating counterattack! Brilliant strategy, oh wise and gr-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” His leader yelled in respite. “There will be no counterattack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh?” Starscream’s wings drooped. “So we really are just giving Crystal City to the Autobots like this...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is an important monument in Cybertronian architectural history. To see it reduced to rubble over our war would be a permanent blemish on my name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now, Starscream was unhappy. “Hmph, I thought the great Megatron of Tarn was bolder than this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And yet, unlike you Starscream, I have the insight to look behind myself for knowledge of the past, so that I may prepare for the mighty future of a Decepticon-controlled Cybertron.” His leader loomed over him, his wide frame overshadowing the smaller bot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But surely-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out, Starscream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-At once, my liege.” He took his leave while scowling at his leader behind his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Megatron placed two fingers to his helmet. “Dreadwind, take your brother and inform the Autobots that they will be free to occupy Crystal City without conflict from us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh boss? Are you feeling okay?” Dreadwind’s lazy, depressive voice sounded out on his comm link.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do as you are told!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was Megatron’s decision. He only hoped Optimus would honour it without suspicions. Sounds of battle had not stopped throughout the discussion, as he continued watching Vehicons fall to Autotroopers and vice versa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Megatron had conquered all of Cybertron, he would usher in a new age of prosperity for their kind, abolishing social classes and the notion that individuality breeds life. His rule would be the one to rekindle what was lost in the previous era of Functionism; a united planet that answered only to his will. If he wanted a mountain moved for more city space, it would be done. If there was trouble in one region, it would be dealt with swiftly. All of this effort was for the good of the Cybertronian race, for its future and for its past. He was righteous in all aspects...yet could not understand why his closest friend had broken away to try and defend a broken social system that had treated many bots like scrap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Megatron’s mercy in letting the Autobots take Crystal City unchallenged would be a show of his benevolence, proof that he was not the “Emperor of Destruction” Autobot radio chatter had come to describe him as. In his Spark he had only the world’s best interests to believe in and fight for. This he was certain of, without any room for doubt.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He sighed underneath his faceplate. Both elbows rested on the desk with his hands clasped together, listening to the conversation without much input.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...and we can have the Dinobots lead the ground forces, while the Aerialbots mount an assault from above...Warpath and Hardhead will provide cover fire for Arcee…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How much damage was going to come of this? The last report given by Punch indicated that the Decepticons remained firm in their stranglehold on Crystal City, with much energon already shed on the city’s outskirts. It would be an even greater bloodbath once they mounted a full assault to claim the ancient structures and drive their foes out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Prime?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” His inner concerns had drowned out Prowl’s tactical assessments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I asked if you can give authorization for usage of ballistic missiles by Crosshairs and Bulkhead.” The police bot tapped a datapad without any hint of enthusiasm; to him the situation was being assessed logically and nothing more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prime waved a hand in discomfort. “Granted, but tell them to be careful where they aim. If the city’s destroyed, it’ll be far graver than letting Megatron hold it any longer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Prowl, if I may-” Optimus rose to full height, his faction insignia reflecting the light of the holograms before him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No time, Optimus.” Prowl raised a finger to interrupt his leader without making optical contact. “I need to go over the strike plan for the Aerialbots with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring his tactician’s bluntness, Optimus Prime turned his attention to Hound rushing into the strategy room. “Hound? You seem to be in distress, is everything alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have an urgent matter, sir.” The sargeant saluted his superior before elaborating further. “A pair of Decepticons landed in front of this command center, with claims I think you need to hear for yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prime turned his body towards Hound entirely, ignoring the other bot in the room who only seemed to be vaguely listening. “What sort of claims?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Hound thought for a moment how to word this “to put it simply, they’re telling us that the Decepticons will vacate Crystal City for our forces to move in without conflict.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally Prowl lowered his datapad away from his face to address the new situation at hand. “Ridiculous. They couldn’t invite us into a more obvious trap.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hound shook his head in disagreement. “Neither of them fired on us before landing. They’re a bit rude, but their behaviour seems to be genuine nonetheless.” Hound pointed behind himself to the door he’d entered from. “Sir I suggest you head out there to discuss with those Decepticons directly, before Sludge and Slapdash turn them into spare parts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well.” Optimus made his way for the front of the base, with Hound and a reluctant Prowl in tow. The leader hadn’t voiced his opinion yet, but was quietly elated that Megatron could actually be showing a hint of mercy for the planet. After all, when they were united against the corrupt Senate Megatron always spoke of wanting what was best for their world. Optimus wondered why such an attack of conscience was only hitting his former friend now, but decided to withhold suspicions for later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Outside, the cold wastes they had established this command center in were unleashing high winds at an increasingly alarming rate. Optimus entered the scene to find Sludge in dinosaur mode encircling the Decepticon twins eagerly, while Slapdash kept his guns trained on both of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s that Prime.” Dreadwind spoke first, his hands raised away from his blaster to show he didn’t want a fight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dreadwind and Darkwing, correct?” Optimus motioned for Slapdash to lower his weapons and ordered Sludge to stand down for the moment. He knew of the twin pair from before the war, when they served in the air corps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Darkwing was slightly more optimistic than his brother. “Glad you’re here, Prime. Your old buddy Megatron says you guys are gonna be free to take Crystal City yourselves.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah!” Sludge laughed. “Me never hear better joke!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Optimus approached the pair a little closer, as Prowl and Hound readied their weapons for his safety. “How can I know you speak the truth? Did Megatron order you to tell me directly?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup.” Dreadwind nodded at him. “He went something like ‘take your brother and tell Optimus they can have Crystal City without conflict from us’.” The flier shrugged. “I think he’s glitching, but then I also don’t question a bot like him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Optimus quietly thought to himself. Already he could feel much pressure on whether he should blindly accept the proposal based on the word of these two, or look more into the situation first. He recognized that time was brief, for the Autobot High Council would want a report from him sooner than later over the status of Crystal City over their anxiety to reclaim it sooner than later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other Autobots present were surprised at their leader’s response. “Very well. Return to your leader and continue with your plans to vacate the city. I will do my best to not squander his generosity.” Optimus then pointed to the sky. “I suggest the two of you return before the storm grows too dangerous for flying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, that was easy.” Darkwing lowered his hands in tandem with his brother. “We’re off then, thanks for making sure your Dinobot didn’t smash us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me can still do so later.” Sludge grumbled in disappointment as he returned to robot mode.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Peace.” With that, Dreadwind and Darkwing transformed and flew off into the distance, Optimus again lowering Slapdash’s guns before he could pick either of them off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What just happened?” The confused soldier thought aloud, with Sludge only giving him a mighty shrug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a call to make. I’ll be in my quarters.” Before Optimus returned inside, he spoke to Prowl. “Archive your plans for the assault on Crystal City, we can modify them for later.” And soon the other Autobots were alone in the frigid wastes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me confused.” Sludge had transformed back into beast mode and begun to pace around, growing antsy without anything to satisfy his desires of destruction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prowl left without saying a word, while Hound told Sludge and Slapdash they were to swap out guard duty with Tracks and Smokescreen now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alone in his quarters, Optimus Prime placed two fingers to his helmet’s built-in comm link and input a certain frequency. He had already told Blaster to let this communication slide, for it would be a call other Autobots did not need to learn about. This was a personal matter for him, one he had wanted to do so for ages.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heheh, I never thought I’d see this frequency used again.” A familiar voice spoke to him, giving the Autobot leader a mixture of fear and comfort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nor I, but I kept it open should a day like this come when we could speak plainly again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I underestimated you, then.” A scoff. “Unlike some of my subordinates you too can gain from the past to advance the future.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it true then?” Optimus got to the point of the call. “Your forces will leave Crystal City vacant for mine to take over without shedding more energon on its soil?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is. I must say it pleases my spark to see you contacting me directly about the situation, for I understand many more of your soldiers would have seen this city blown back to the time of the Thirteen if it meant victory.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When do you plan to be gone completely?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause with background conversation before his contact spoke to him again. “Hun-Gurrr reports we will be ready to move within twelve cycles. Keep those rowdy Dinobots from doing anything stupid until then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well.” Optimus now paused himself to consider his choice of words to his friend. “You know Megatron, this could be the start of the end of the war. If we open up a dialogue-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Now his friend rebuked him in the voice that sounded more of a tyrant than a reformist. “As long as you continue to defend and serve that corrupt council of yours, and wear the Prime title, Cybertron will never be free. My way is the only way, and you are merely an obstacle in my path of rebirth. If you were to have your men lay down their arms and wear the same symbol as mine, then maybe-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hung up, and for several moments stood there in silence. The matter at hand had been discussed, and he was foolish for thinking it could go any further. Now the difficult challenge would be relaying the news to his forces, both locally and abroad, for their goals aligned with Megatron’s again after thousands of years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting on his recharge slab and grabbing a nearby datapad, Optimus Prime began writing out a speech to present to his people. He had less than twelve cycles to call off the attack on Crystal City, and so much could happen in that time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His hubris only grew heavier with each passing remark in the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is nonsense!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Decepticons can’t be trusted!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not fit to lead this operative, Prime! We should get the Wreckers!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More and more insults were hurled in his direction, as the Autobot leader stood on his podium in silent disappointment. His speech had fallen on deaf audio receptors, and though he was still a young bot in many aspects, the war and its ceaseless violence was causing him to question his age. Peace was what he wanted, and what they were supposed to be fighting for a return to. The Autobots were formed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span> Megatron’s oppressive rule, not contest it with their own. And there were those that agreed with him on that desire, like Bumblebee, Hoist, and Silverbolt. Why not everyone else?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.” Optimus spoke into the audio device again. “This is a great opportunity for us to reclaim a crucial part of our planet’s history without resorting to violence.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t I run recon first to be sure?” Mirage opined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s bound to be a hidden layer to this.” Crosshairs folded his arms in disapproval. “Besides, I’m itching to bash some heads in after all this waiting. We’ve been planning the assault for orbital cycles!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Optimus’ next words were chosen poorly. “Have faith in Megatron.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why should we?” Slingshot immediately challenged this. “He’s the cause of our whole war!” At this comment, more Autobots sided with him. Optimus hung his head, deterred that Slingshot had made a valid point. He thought of how to respond, but felt cornered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s because he was Optimus’ friend.” A booming voice sounded out from behind the Aerialbot, who turned to see the Dinobot leader standing over him, at the back of the room. Grimlock loomed a little closer as he added “And he wasn’t always bad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Optimus had previously spoken the first words of his speech, Grimlock had stepped out of the room almost immediately, with his six Dinobots following behind their leader. Though the common assumption would be them disobeying the chain of command again and attacking Crystal City by themselves, that notion now appeared to have been proven false. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other Autobots present gave Grimlock and his group a wide berth as he marched to the front. Optimus was elated at this; of all the Autobots present here under his command, he expected the mighty Grimlock to oppose him the most, preferring to match strength with more strength. Yet as he approached the Prime, he walked with purpose. Trust. A sense of agreement, even.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was surreal, to say the least. Optimus had to place one hand on his head to ensure he was not experiencing a malfunction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now listen up.” Grimlock turned with his group and spread his arms so that he ensured he had everyone’s attention. “Megatron’s done a lot of dirty things on Cybertron. I should know; he and I were both champion gladiators back many stellar-cycles ago. He would cave my servos in with his fist, then shower himself in the crowd’s love for his feats. By Primus, he once beat me without even warming his coolant. And yet...he often spoke of his desire to make Cybertron a better place for the lower classes we were a part of. Even though that was eons ago, this surrender of Crystal City is a sign that that desire hasn’t died inside of him still.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Optimus remained silent as Grimlock spoke for him, only thinking to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He has history with Megatron as well.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I know still that many of us would love nothing more than to see his spark extinguished for his war crimes, with his cronies sent running into the wilds to get eaten by turbofoxes. Probably gonna happen someday.” He paused to imagine that sight, before refocusing. “But our capture of Crystal City will not be that day.” Grimlock pounded his chest with one hand. “Remember why we wear these symbols: it’s cause we’re not Decepticons. We’re Autobots who fight the good fight, and that includes recognizing when to not fight at all. Hard for me to say, I know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fireflight spoke up, ahead of Silverbolt who wanted to say something. “This isn’t me daydreaming again, right? Grimlock is actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>agreeing </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Optimus?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Swoop perked up. “Actually, we had to convince him a li-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Swoop.” Grimlock silenced his friend. “Yes, I wasn’t fully convinced either before. But I say we follow suit with Megatron’s wish. Primus knows that-” he brandished his energo-sword “-if it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a trap, we’ll make damn sure they regret it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room was quiet for a few moments, before Silverbolt finally found a chance to say something. “I was already in agreement with Optimus, but I’m even more convinced now. Well said, Grimlock.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed.” Optimus found his bearings again after that unexpected show of support. “Are there any more who would like to object?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All Autobots in the room, save Warpath who always had a desire for explosions, now agreed. Optimus ordered Arcee and Trailbreaker to begin spreading word of the peaceful retaking of Crystal City, as they had under six cycles to go. The rest of the Autobots present were dismissed to their bearings, though the Dinobots and Aerialbots stayed behind as Optimus stepped off the stage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Grimlock.” The truck bot reached out one hand in gratitude, only for the Dinobot to brush it away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t earned your thanks.” Grimlock shook his head. “Like Swoop tried to say earlier, it was my team that helped convince me. I only did the same for the rest of our troops.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.” Optimus nodded towards Sludge. “It is good that Sludge did not smash those Decepticons earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slash and Snarl laughed as Sludge looked disappointed. “Me smash them someday.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Optimus,” Silverbolt stepped forward, having something on his mind. “I have a suggestion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Speak, old friend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Skydive made an observation that I agree with; you should send Mirage on recon one last time before all of us move in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Optimus Prime placed a hand over his mouthplate to think for a few moments, before replying “Yes, I think that would be prudent after all. Find Mirage and tell him to go scouting with Slapdash as soon as possible, but remind them that it is recon only.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Might I also send two of my teammates out with them? They’ll follow suit with air recon, no combat unless necessary.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oddly bold for you.” Grimlock muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well. Choose whoever you think is best suited for the task.” Optimus began making his way to the control room, doubtless that Prowl would be hesitant to contact other Autobot settlements and tell them the news in full. “I will see you all when the time to move out is upon us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the Dinobots and Aerialbots walked out together, Silverbolt instructed Fireflight and Skydive to relay the recon orders to Mirage and Slapdash before departing as one unit, and to be back within three cycles. “Now what are you going to do?” he said, turning back to Grimlock’s team.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we were going to spar since we won’t be doing any real fighting for once.” Slag grinned with anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! And whoever scores worst buys us drinks at Maccadam’s when this is all over!” Slash was excited as ever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Except me, I’ll be observing.” Scorn mumbled. “Need to conserve energy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’ll see you later then.” Air Raid spoke abruptly, causing the Dinobots to leave. Once they were out of audio receptor range, he added “I’m still not comfortable around them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you can relax.” Slingshot chimed in as they headed for their quarters. “After that show, we don’t have to worry about the Dinobots screwing any of this up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silverbolt was anxious. “Let’s hope it stays that way. You know from our days in the Aerial Corps that anything could go wrong at any time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one who likes staying grounded, boss. Optimus will probably put you in charge of managing this operation because of that.” Slingshot was always brash towards most anyone. “Plus, who would think to disobey direct orders now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A metal hand found its way to Silverbolt’s chin. He had a response in his processor, but chose to withhold it, fearful of tempting fate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What a fool.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You say something, Starscream?” Skywarp adjusted his shoulder cannons, lacking interest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Megatron. He’s a fool.” The Seeker leader stalked around their hangar, to the audience of his two cohorts. Several cycles later and he still could not get over Megatron’s decision to vacate Crystal City for the Autobots.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thundercracker, ever calm, shook his head. “I don’t agree. It’s noble of him to remember that we should be preserving Cybertron. Isn’t that why he rose up in the first place?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Noble?” Starscream turned to face him. “We’re at WAR! He’s handing over a crucial place like this to the enemy!” He stomped over to the launch bay. “He’s nothing but a senile old bot now, having first lost his sense of good and now his sense of logic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Skywarp laughed. “Well he has Shockwave for the latter. But I gotta ask, Starscream: what if it were up to you? I assume you wouldn’t play nice with the Prime’s side.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I lead the Decepticons…” Starscream’s voice grew more boisterous. Every member of the faction was more than aware of his desire to usurp Megatron as the leader of the movement, and Skywarp had just given him food for thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh boy, here we go.” Thundercracker rolled his optics.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...the Autobots would never have Crystal City. I’d sooner see all their efforts razed back to the pits, and make them look worse by trying to destroy such a-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Seeker cut himself off. A wicked smile spread across his face, earning full interest from his peers. “I’ve just had an idea.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“An idea? You’re not going to try eliminating Megatron again, are you?” Thundercracker appeared almost worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I know.” Skywarp’s grin quite literally matched that of his commander’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Starscream cackled. “Why let the Autobots have this place, when I could make them be the cause for something worse?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thundercracker’s hands shot up in self-defense. “Whatever you’re planning, I’m not getting involved.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither am I,” Skywarp added, “but I do want to see how it goes anyway. Any chance to make bots like Prowl and that Prime look bad is worth taking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Starscream only smiled more as he opened his commlink and secured the channel. His Seekers listened in as a familiar contact appeared. “Doubledealer, come in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moments later, a voice spoke back to him. “‘Dealer here. I’m in deep cover, but you’ve caught me at a good time...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lord </span>
  </em>
  <span>Starscream.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Starscream noticed the surprised looks on his followers’ faces as he conferred with his paid operative “I have new orders for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“New orders? That’s going to cost extra.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Seeker laughed. “Oh this will be quite worth it; a turning point in our war, in fact. I only ask that you not inform Megatron of what I’m about to instruct to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well as long as you keep paying for my services, I’m all yours. What do I do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to craft and distribute a little message for me...”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>At this point I've decided to see this story through. Some notes I want to add:</p>
<p>1. The base is IDW but I generally have this set in a sort of multi-continuity that draws from multiple TF series without being a specific one itself, because it's more fun to play with this franchise's rich history that way.</p>
<p>2. On that note, I made the Dinobots a full seven bot team here. Why? Cause I love Slash and Scorn. They may not get much attention in this story, but I characterize Slash as being an energetic cheerleader of sorts while Scorn is quiet, anti-social, and analytical. Dinobot story is a definite possibility for the future.</p>
<p>3. It's meant to be implied, but the Autobot and Decepticon forces focused on this story have two special teams each (Aerialbots and Dinobots vs. Terrorcons and Seacons), with smaller units throughout. The war efforts are spread worldwide, and thus so are their forces.</p>
<p>4. Cycles for this story equal one Earth hour each, and the orbital cycles mentioned by Crosshairs equal one Earth month each.</p>
<p>5. Starscream pays Doubledealer extra to call him by the title of "Lord".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The mere sight of his powerful form was enough to signal the troops to stop for attention. No one else made a movement as their leader spoke to his subordinates, never belaying the chain of command. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How much longer until we march?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Megatron.” Ever-loyal, Hun-Gurrr pounded his chest with one hand to address his superior. “We have been working posthaste to ensure we leave on schedule. In fact, your forces will be able to depart two cycles early if we remain on task.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Continue your work.” Megatron continued stomping through the halls of the central building, the Seacons and Terrorcons watching with awe until he was out of their sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe we’re really doing this.” Rippersnapper remarked, hauling crates to the spot where Astrotrain was picking them up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Believe it.” Overbite spoke back. “I just hope Straxus has a nice liquid pool for us to bask in when we get to Darkmount.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snaptrap addressed them both. “Focus on the task at hand, and we can swim in that pool later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The troops grumbled among themselves as they continued working for their master. Not a single Decepticon was happy about Megatron’s decision to vacate Crystal City for the Autobots, failing to truly understand what the ultimate goal was. The ones most loyal, like Soundwave and Hun-Gurrr, simply did as they were told without question per usual. Megatron did not care if his troops disagreed, knowing they would follow him to the furthest moons of Cybertron if ordered so. Cybertronian society had always seeked to expand and grow higher and better...at the expense of countless others. He was the revolutionary who would ascend with his followers, and not in the teachings of the Primes who believed a title alone held them up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, he would unify their planet in his own way; through conflict, through blood, and through tyranny. But today, he was acting on his inner principles to ensure that there would still be a world to unify at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Outside, Megatron surveyed the city from a lower vantage point than when he had made his decision originally. Since his contact with Optimus Prime, things had been quiet. The Autobots at the city’s wake had retreated in full, and thus the Decepticons defending it had pulled back in response to assist with the exodus. His audio receptors had never felt cleaner: no blaster fire, no explosions, no cries of death...the Decepticon leader took the moment in full knowing it would be a short one. Though he hadn’t expressed it earlier, he was pleased Optimus hadn’t become a warmonger as feared and still remained open to peaceful solutions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Having come from Tarn, a region of harsh teachings and brutal living conditions, Megatron was not naive in a way that he believed he could return to the days when he and Optimus Prime - or rather, Orion Pax, as he was called before his ascension - could meet in the backrooms of Maccadam’s to discuss their plans for activity against the Senate. In those days, before Megatron had grafted a fusion cannon to his arm, and when he felt hesitation about taking the life of another bot, he was a different person altogether.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that person was dead to him now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time to recollect his memories like this, in quiet peace, was something he understood would not present itself again for a long time. He remembered a saying from one of the old colonies, something that had been oft-repeated by his fellow miners on Luna 2:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Keep forging, all slag falls ahead.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a phrase from a colony called Caminus, or so he remembered reading in the libraries of Iacon. He hoped that the place would still be intact when he finally managed to take that city for himself, and gorge himself further on Cybertron’s history. If he had a critic, they would say his thinking was edging closer to that of Nova Prime and his desire for expansion- heading out into the far reaches of space to spread Cybertronian dominion on other worlds. But Megatron merely wanted to unite all the lost colonies under his rule...if they even still existed after all this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He caught himself chuckling a little, wishing he had a bot he could confide these thoughts in. If only Soundwave was more attuned for social conversation...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An alert signal sounded out from within his helmet. Reality had caught up to him once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Megatron.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sigh. “Speak, Soundwave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shockwave reports that he is almost ready to move out, and the Terrorcons and Seacons are nearly finished loading our supplies for transport. However Starscream is behind on coordinating our forces for your exodus.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell Starscream he’ll answer to me if not finished in time. That will motivate him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Megatron prepared to cut the transmission and return to his reminiscing, but his attention was drawn to something else. A sound piercing through the quiet aura of the city. It sounded like...an engine roaring. No, multiple engines roaring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever it was, Megatron knew it was a bad omen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Soundwave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Master?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Megatron hesitated before asking the question he least wanted to speak. “Initiate a scan for Autobot signals.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Scanning…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The roaring engines grew louder. And closer. Were they headed for him? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Scanning…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Megatron’s right hand balled into a fist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No targets found, master.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if in response to Soundwave’s report, the distant noise grew further away from Megatron, to the point where he could no longer hear it at all. Odd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Megatron huffed before making his way back inside. “Soundwave, I am returning to oversee the final procedures for our march out of Crystal City. Be ready for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As you command.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Decepticon leader wondered if his anxiety was making him paranoid about the whole ordeal. But he wanted to believe his old friend Orion Pax would stay true to his word, especially when Megatron had been the initiator of these events for a change.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vehicons bowed and acknowledged their leader as he made his way up to the command center again. They respected him...believed in him...submitted to his will for the planet. But why wouldn’t everyone else? Why did he need force to get what he really wanted?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Megatron felt he had done too much thinking, and should save it for his scientists and tacticians. Ascending up the building via lift, he was immediately greeted by Soundwave and Shockwave both.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Megatron, with your permission I believe it logical to start moving your forces out ahead of schedule.” Shockwave raised a finger from his one hand to make a point. “It would be more prudent to send your men in waves ahead of one another as opposed to all at once, if it is indeed true that there will be no attacks from the Autobots.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Megatron considered the proposition for a few moments. Truthfully, no Autobot attacks...right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Permitted.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent.” Shockwave’s singular eye glowed with excitement he could not actually feel, and he moved to begin issuing the commands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Megatron pondered over whether to note his suspicions to Soundwave, he heard a new pair of steps behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My liege, your air forces are ready to mobilize per your instructions.” Starscream bowed with a new aura of respect he hadn’t displayed earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” was all Megatron used to acknowledge him with, before remaining quiet. He did not notice the Seeker’s sly expression, nor did he wish to entertain the usual prattling of his second-in-command right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I must say I am impressed that Optimus Prime is playing nice with you, after all the scourge you’ve caused for Cybertron.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is a necessity.” Megatron made no optic contact with his lesser. “If they do not kneel, I must break their knees and force them to the ground.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How noble.” Starscream looked almost antsy despite his visual display of confidence. “So, my liege, will you be leading our march from the front or the middle?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now Megatron sneered at him, already growing wise to the anticipation Starscream was hiding so poorly. “What do you want, Starscream?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As per usual, the Seeker had a way with words. “To make sure you are commanding at peak efficiency, my lord. The Decepticon war machine cannot operate if its central cog is out of alignment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His leader merely huffed again and turned away, hoping the operation could commence without a hitch. They were so close now, but all his tension among his troops was affecting Megatron more than the bot would ever admit. He just wished to resume his main efforts as soon as possible, including a war council with Straxus and the others once he settled in at Darkmount.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alert.” Soundwave’s visor glowed, immediately drawing Megatron’s attention. “Autobot signals detected. Approaching current position.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT?!” Megatron bellowed, Starscream hiding his excitement as best he could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My lord,” Shockwave was already investigating further, “Remain composed. Our instruments detect only four Autobots; two infantry and two fliers.” He turned back towards his leader. “Logically, one could assume Optimus Prime merely sent them out to perform a non-offensive mission. Reconnaissance, perhaps.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Megatron felt his servos easing up. They were just doing some last-minute overseeing, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pah!” Starscream swung one arm in disagreement, nearly clocking his leader. “No bot thinks the same as you do, Shockwave. Those Autobots must be the first thralls of a larger force!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I detect no other Autobots in the vicinity.” Soundwave spoke as if waiting for Starscream to say that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Increase your scans! Mobilize our defenses! We will-!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!” Starscream’s ambitions were halted by the thunder of his superior’s voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M-My liege?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Starscream, come with me.” Megatron was already moving towards the lift. “We shall observe this batch in greater detail, to ascertain what reason they have to be present on the eve of our exodus.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Starscream’s large wings drooped slightly as he reluctantly followed his leader down to ground level. This couldn’t be the attack force Doubledealer had promised him, so what was really going on? He put on a brave stance to keep any suspicions deflected away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Megatron merely huffed as they exited the main building, and asked the lookout for his binoculars. Zooming in, Megatron recognized the Autobots as Mirage, Slapdash, Fireflight, and Skydive. Hardly a threat when the full might of his armada was still here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed, There was nothing to fear at all; they were indeed merely running reconnaissance for Optimus as a final check.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the difference between you and I, Starscream. I analyze where you would have already shot at.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmph.” By now Starscream was antsy, hoping Doubledealer had made good on the plan. All his scheming for the Decepticon cause would be for nothing if he didn’t see a payoff before the vacancy. Still, if Megatron found out he was sabotaging events right under his nose- again -there would be dire consequences, to say the least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is one of the best days of my life.” Mirage smiled as he took field notes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slapdash questioned him. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A period in war where we can win a battle without spilling more Energon? With proper negotiations between Optimus Prime and Megatron?” Mirage stood proudly on the outskirts of Crystal City. “I need to log this for all to remember, because I doubt we’ll have anything like it again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slapdash stroked his faceplate with one hand. “Don’t celebrate before it’s time to. We still gotta wait for the Aerialbots to tell us things are good in the air.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Point taken.” Mirage put away his datapad, though he still felt rather confident in things playing out properly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two grounded Autobots watched as their teammates surveyed the airspace around the city. Fireflight had confirmed the Decepticons were nearly finished with their exodus, while Skydive noted that no one had fired upon them in the time since they arrived for recon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, they landed. It was all too surreal for them to be in Decepticon territory without their weapons drawn; they had known these violent times for too long. Even with Slapdash’s caution, the group seemed to have ascertained all they needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone ready to head back?” Fireflight asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems so.” Slapdash shrugged. “Let’s-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The four of them were interrupted by a noise. Something was approaching.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyone else hear that?” Skydive’s neck turned with haste as he searched for the source of the disturbance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No way I couldn’t have. Mirage, check the scanner.” Instinctively, Slapdash pulled his gun out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Burying his optics into the device, Mirage felt his jaw drop. “Oh, Primus. What are they doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Fireflight had started to hover, growing a bit anxious. “Who’s they? Who’s here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mirage reached for his commlink. “Optimus, come in. We have a situation!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back in the tower, Megatron nodded as Soundwave and Shockwave at last finished collecting all of their data. Just because Crystal City was being relinquished to the Autobots didn’t mean they would be leaving any intel or resources behind. They were still the enemy, after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doubledealer...when I get my hands around your neck…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have something to say, Starscream?” It was hard to get anything past Megatron, even standing further from him than usual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, my liege. Just expressing my gratitude for a quiet evening, is all.” Starscream turned away as he said that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Megatron paid him no further mind, unwilling to let his sniveling lackey ruin a chain of events playing out to his desires.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alert.” Soundwave’s chest glowed again. “Laserbeak has shared a message with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Message…?” Megatron looked at his loyal follower with intrigue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“AHHHHH!” Starscream interrupted them both as he yelped, pointing outside. Right in front of the tower they stood in was a large dropship. “Where did that come from?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up to see the disturbance, all of Megatron’s good faith turned sour again. It was an Autobot vessel, no doubt. He couldn’t make out the pilots too well, although one of them seemed too familiar to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ship aimed its cannons right at the four Decepticons within, charging energy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Illogical.” Shockwave remarked, raising his own arm cannon. “They cannot be so foolhardy to attack us at a critical moment like this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!” None of the others were prepared for Megatron’s sudden rage, as he charged straight forward and jumped through the window, landing on the face of the ship just as it fired on the tower. His sudden actions caused it to swerve and lull away, preventing it from inflicting more damage. They flew off out of sight, as the tower began crumbling from the sudden assault.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hurrying to the lift before the structure gave way, the three Decepticons convened. Starscream’s reactions were half-false and half-genuine. “What do we do? Prime has betrayed us!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cease your panicking, Starscream.” Shockwave faced him. “Get to your Seekers and assist Lord Megatron in repelling this threat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing this, Soundwave took action, broadcasting the development to all Decepticons present. “Alert: Autobot attack from Crystal City airspace. Begin the exodus to Crystal City with all weapons ready.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” came Hun-Gurrr’s voice over Soundwave’s commlink. “What’s going on out there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shockwave patched himself in. “Do as you are told, Terrorcon. We will handle this menace while you carry out Lord Megatron’s wish.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- very well. Snaptrap and I are on our way out now with the others.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soundwave and Shockwave both turned off their commlinks afterwards, and then looked at Starscream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Is there a fleck on my armour? Those Autobots will pay for that…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shockwave grabbed him by the chest. “Explain this, Starscream.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-H-How dare you assault me, Shockwave! I am your superior!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Explain how you orchestrated these events, and why you deemed it logical to do so.” Shockwave thrust his gun arm into the Seeker’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t orchestrate anything! It’s all an Autobot trick!” Starscream begged for mercy as usual. “Besides, you have no proof I am guilty of this!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Incorrect.” Soundwave played back a recording...of the time when Starscream had conspired with Doubledealer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Grrrr...I should have known you would have caught that.” Starscream brushed Shockwave off as the lift doors opened to ground level. “Fine. Yes, I did cause this to happen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Soundwave and Shockwave flanked him as they walked outside to find where Megatron had brought their attackers to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because Megatron is a fool, that’s why! He can preach all about how he wants to ‘unify Cybertron’, yet he won’t unify anything if he lets the Autobots take over for us like now! He needs to be shown the error in his tactics, and drive the Autobots further out until we can destroy them all at once!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Starscream expected further reprimanding from his allies, yet was surprised when Shockwave said “Your answer is logical.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha- I mean, it is...?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shockwave nodded. “Lord Megatron’s actions, while logical to him as I said so before, are contradictory to what his army has been raised on. The Decepticon movement is supposed to conquer Cybertron, not relinquish it to the enemy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Soundwave turned to face the scientist. “We do not question our leader’s actions; we only follow as loyally as possible. We are his Decepticons, who chose to follow his path of revolution away from Functionism and Primes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A wide smile grew on Starscream’s face as the two bickered over what course of action to follow. He had in fact counted on Soundwave picking up on his plot, knowing the cold Shockwave, who did not actually believe in the cause, would clash with his ever-loyal opposite. Sneaking away, he radioed his Seekers to join him in the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was time to save Megatron from his own hubris, from the folly of negotiating with the enemy. Starscream would be the hero, and the Autobots ran ragged. His perfect plan, materializing as he so envisioned. Perhaps if he was lucky, Megatron would make him co-leader instead of second-in-command.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Starscream caught himself laughing as he transformed. Even he recognized when his ambitions were too lofty to be brought to life.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the long wait on this one. I lost a bit of steam for my writing process due to life circumstances, but I hope to pick up where I left off now. I do hope my attempt to try and write Megatron as a hypocritical revolutionary makes sense.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He stared viciously at the Autobot symbol covering the roof hatch, before scraping it across with his fingers. Each pounding from his metal fists put further dents in the armour plating. When there was enough of a wound, he drew his sword and plunged it through the metal, slicing open the roof hatch so he could plunge inside and exterminate those within.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damn them. Damn them to the foulest pits of Kaon imaginable. They were ruining everything!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dropship swerved around uncontrollably, attempting to shake its assailant off without success. It crashed into several buildings as it did so, sending a few tumbling groundward in pieces. Just as Megatron was about to enter, a fist emerged from his newly cut hole. It clobbered him square in the face, sending him backwards a few feet and onto his knee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His surprise attacker emerged from the open space, and the Decepticon leader snarled as he recognized who it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Impactor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Megatron...not how I had hoped to meet again after we chose our sides.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Megatron found himself to his full height, yet barely able to keep his composure. “That’s right...you wanted the reform I sought, and yet you sided with the Autobots instead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Impactor shrugged, before pointing his harpoon arm in the direction of his foe. “I followed the morals that you lack.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Coward…” Megatron’s patience for speech was thin. “Do you realize what you’ve done here now?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of replying, Impactor took a running start towards his former friend, tackling him off the ship. The two of them plummeted towards the ground, Megatron wrestling against his stranglehold. When they landed, he threw Impactor backwards and into the side of another one of Crystal City’s buildings. He emerged from the dust, his Wreckers symbol shining brightly to his foe’s optics.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a betrayal. A vile...betrayal of my trust!...” Megatron primed and then aimed his fusion cannon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Impactor dismissed him with “No trust to be had here.” before jumping away from the shot. “We got intel that you were setting a trap for Optimus’ forces, so we figured we’d ‘drop in’ and put the kibosh on you here and now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Intel? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Megatron stopped momentarily when he heard this. There had been no trap planned, no hidden bombs or troops of any sort, nothing like that at all. It was supposed to be a moment of peace between Autobot and Decepticon for the sake of the planet they all shared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone had crossed him. And on his mental shortlist of treacherous Decepticons, one name sprang to his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Megatron’s hesitation, Impactor’s shoulder cannon blasted him in the chest, reeling him backwards. The dropship landed behind the Wrecker leader, as more of his squadmates fanned out, weapons drawn with killing intent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Recovering from his injury, Megatron yelled incoherently as the Wreckers surrounded him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It ends here, old friend.” Impactor’s harpoon was pointed directly at him, ready to fire and puncture his chest before reeling his spark out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Megatron gritted his jaws together, unsure what to do. This was all happening so fast. All he could think of was getting his hands around the throats of two specific bots.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hail of laserfire rained down on the Wreckers, with homing missiles launched to break their formation around Megatron. As they retreated from their valuable space, Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp landed to protect their master. All combatants then came to a hold-up, weapons pointed at each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Starscream made a show of bravado. “Fear not my liege; my men and I will see these treacherous invaders removed from your vicinity.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing a rifle from his leg, Impactor pointed it at the air warrior. “I always did want an excuse to blow your head off, Starscream.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ENOUGH!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All parties stopped. The Seekers turned around before giving way to their supreme leader, marching forward with fury. Anyone could have fired, yet no one did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Impactor, look what you’ve done!” Megatron pointed to the multiple buildings damaged during their scuffle. “All I wanted was for Crystal City to remain intact, and now your malfunctioning team has ruined one of Cybertron’s oldest establishments!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Impactor looked embittered, but did not respond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no trap. I had nothing planned for Optimus Prime’s forces here.” Megatron pointed to the Wreckers’ dropship. “There is no reason for Autobot or Decepticon to fight here any further. Leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Impactor turned to his team, just as confused as he was. Sandstorm noticed Starscream smiling wide, but refrained from pointing it out to anyone. The Wreckers collectively lowered their weapons, and returned to their dropship without speaking further. Megatron watched as they took off, and did not stop watching until they were completely out of sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Autobots always have to cut and run, huh?” Skywarp remarked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My liege, your wounds…” Starscream attempted to place his grip around his leader, only to be brushed aside fervorously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Starscream…” Megatron slowly pointed his cannon at him now “explain these events. Quickly.” Thundercracker and Skywarp took a few steps back as the hum of the cannon powering up became audible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly for all of them, Starscream did not panic for once. “Master, remain calm and allow me to speak on my actions.” The Seeker leader made no attempt to hide his guilt. “Yes, I did corroborate these events to transpire. I sent false information to the enemy knowing they would give it to the worst examples possible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Examples? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Megatron’s right arm began to falter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mighty Megatron, look at the damages caused here.” He paused as Megatron did just that, unsure where Starscream was going with this. “Good. Now; who caused these?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...the Autobots did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Starscream’s metal fingers snapped together. “This was a show of proof, Master; proof that Crystal City would have been ruined at one point or another during our terrible war. I just wanted to remind you that the Autobots could not be trusted to have the same... principles that you have exhibited. That they are beneath us and must be put down with all force possible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Megatron was silent, thinking to himself. There was some sense to Starscream’s deviations, enough that he’d heard him out in full instead of simply eviscerating him on the spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I rest my case, Master. As your second-in-command, I motion we-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Starscream, Starscream.” The Seeker felt a wave of unease as Megatron chuckled now. “You almost had me for once.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ehm…almost...?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Violently, Starscream was seized by both of Megatron’s hands and lifted off the ground. Skywarp and Thundercracker remained distant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“THIS STILL WOULDN’T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HADN’T INTERFERED! WE COULD BE LEAVING BEHIND A MORE INTACT CRYSTAL CITY BY NOW, YET ONCE AGAIN MY TIME IS BEING WASTED BECAUSE OF YOUR INSOLENCE!!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Megatron furiously shook Starscream as he yelled and then dropped him to the ground, before stomping one heel on his chassis. “DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT CONSEQUENCES YOUR ACTIONS WILL-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A new noise entered Megatron’s audio receptors, coming from beyond. Only turning his neck, he saw a familiar truck form approaching him, flanked by other cars.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Optimus Prime.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The other person he wanted to berate had shown himself now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Optimus transformed and approached Megatron slowly, hands raised. His escort followed the example of Starscream’s Seekers and stopped short of the confrontation, staying back unless intervention was called for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Prime…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Megatron.” Optimus appeared very remorseful, very sulken. “My scouts informed me of what has happened here. I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Silence.” Megatron finally released Starscream from his weight and marched over to his former friend. The Seeker was helped to his feet by his men as his master focused his attention elsewhere. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Megatron. This day can still be salvaged.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Salvaged, Prime?” Megatron flung a hand to the smoldering wreckage of a research building, which had crumpled under too much sustained damage. “Does this look salvageable to a leader who can’t keep a leash on his most unhinged soldiers?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Optimus offered no resistance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When you and I divided into our own factions, I was quick to establish my chain of command and make it very clear what would happen to those who played against my will. I would think Sentinel Prime would have done the same before I rid this planet of his stench.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Megatron began pacing now, as Optimus watched and listened. “But you, Orion… your spark is too pure. You cannot see that sometimes, keeping one’s subordinates in order requires more brutal methodology.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Megatron, you presume too much of me.” Optimus shook his mouth-plated head. “It is not my fault that the Wreckers are a black operations unit who act under my radar. Someone else sent them false information that led to them assaulting Crystal City like this. And I already have assigned Prowl to look into this miscommunication.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Prowl…” Megatron scoffed at the bot in question, present with the escort group. “Hmph.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Old friend…” Optimus reached his hand out and looked his opposite in the optics “it is not too late. Let us continue with the original plan and have my Autobots occupy the city. Our first order of business will be repairing the damages we caused, and then…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what?” Starscream spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...then we will leave the city again, and stake it as neutral ground. A place where those who do not wish to fight can reside, be they Autobot or Decepticon.” Optimus seemed confident in this decision.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Megatron’s jaw tensed up. Optimus was sincerely apologetic, even not realizing he had been played by one of Megatron’s own. This was perhaps his final chance to see things through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other Autobots and Decepticons present watched in awe as Megatron held his hand out, but stopped short to speak again. “I will agree on one condition.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let it be heard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My Decepticons... my Constructicons, to be more precise… will mend Crystal City instead, and then leave it as neutral territory as you proposed just now.” Megatron watched Optimus’ reaction as he spoke further. “Prime, I believe you have made the right decision here, but my trust is not so easily won back. Thus, I would prefer to see the restoration done on my terms.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then done it shall be.” The two faction leaders shook hands quietly. “We will leave now without troubling you further, and coordinate again when the city becomes neutral.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well.” The Autobots departed, with Megatron watching them drive off into the distance. No doubt he was sure some of them were objectifying to what Optimus Prime had just agreed to, but he did not care. Even after what he had said about his former ally, there was still decency within him. Perhaps when the Decepticon army had crushed the Autobot resistance finally, Megatron would let Optimus live as his first advisor for Cybertron’s new world order.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re smiling. my lord.” Thundercracker noted as Megatron began walking in the direction he had directed his convoy to travel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is not every day one can secure victory even after defeat.” Megatron turned to Starscream. “You will receive your due punishment at Darkmount, Starscream.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By this point Starscream had accepted his fate. “U-Understood, master.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Now- let us be off. Straxus awaits our arrival.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group transformed and made their way off to join the Decepticon convoy heading away from Crystal City. Deep down, Megatron was still angry- angry at Starscream, Optimus Prime, Impactor, and probably some more bots who had merely watched. But in the end he’d still found a way to negotiate events favouring his side, turning out even better than originally envisioned. Even in spite of Starscream’s treachery, there was no authority more powerful on Cybertron than that of the great Megatron of Tarn: he who would unite all of Cybertron one day no matter what it took.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This may or not be the ending people were expecting, but I hope it delivered all the same. Thank you so much to those that stuck with this awkward story all the way through.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>